


Love Note

by ProblematicJack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Lance, Beta/Omega, Its gonna get smutty at some point, Journalism, Journalist!AU, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicJack/pseuds/ProblematicJack
Summary: Lance manages to snag the best job the could ever imagine. Assistant to the greatest pair of journalists he'd ever heard of, and they are much hotter than he imagined.





	Love Note

Lance had to hold back his excitement as security took him upstairs. He was thrilled to finally have a job as a journalist, well, assistant journalist but close enough. Not only that, but the same company his favorite journalist pair worked for. Maybe if he was lucky enough he'd get to meet them, or become friends, maybe even become mates with one of them if neither were taken! What if he could become mates with both of them! Lance clutched his books tighter to his chest as he daydreamed, not realizing that the guard was talking to him.

Lance snapped out of it and looked at the guard. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that Allura's office is right there, she said to come in whenever you're ready."

"Oh, thanks." Lance told the guard before going into the office. "Miss Allura?"

Allura looked up from her desk. "You must be Lance. Go ahead and sit down."

Lance nodded and took a seat.

"So, I'm sure you're aware of what your job entails?" Allura asked.

"Yes ma'am. To assist them. Run errands mostly I guess."

"You're not wrong. You'll do most of the running around the building for the team I'm assigning you to. Alright?"

Lance nodded.

"Good any questions?"

"Just a few."

Allura leaned back in her chair. "Go on."

"Will I have someone to show me around?"

"Your team will, and there's a directory on every floor if you get lost as well as one person from security."

"Okay, when do I get a badge?"

"You get this temporary one and we'll get your picture for your permanent one some time this week."

Allura handed over a lanyard with a badge that said 'trainee', which Lance took and put on.

"Thanks, uh, last question. So... Does a team call Black and Red work here? I just really look up to them and I think it would just be really cool to meet them someday."

Allura smiled at that. "They actually work on this floor, so I think you'll be seeing a lot of them."

Lance's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Allura nodded as she stood up from her desk. "Yes, now if you'll follow me I'll take you to your team."

Lance stood up, making sure to have his books before following Allura out onto the floor. After about a minute of walking, they reached a large cubicle where two men were working.

"Lance, this is your team, Keith and Shiro." She introduced. "You three have fun now," she said walking off to leave them to it.

Shiro smiled and stood up to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you Lance. I'm Shiro and the pouty one over here is Keith."

"I'm not pouting," Keith retorted.

"Sorry, he's just not friendly towards newcomers. Anyway, welcome to team Black and Red."

Lance stared at Shiro dumbfounded as they shook hands. "You... You guys... Oh my gosh I'm working for my heroes."

"Told ya..." Keith mumbled turning his chair away.

Shiro chuckled at Lance. "Well, it's good to know you won't have a bad attitude about this then. But uh... Is heroes really an accurate description?"

"W-well..." Lance stuttered out. "Maybe not heroes, but I really do look up to you guys. It's a huge honor."

Shiro smiled. "Well, I suppose I should show you around the building and get you somewhat oriented. Do you want to come with us Keith?"

"Sure," Keith sighed out as he stood up.

"Follow me then," Shiro said and started to walk away.

The tour was rather simple, showing Lance where anything important was and occasionally asking a question to make sure he was paying attention. At the end of the tour, the trio made their way back to their starting point.

"Okay, I think that's everything that you need to know about for now. Any questions?" Shiro asked as he leaned against the fake wall.

"Do I get to go out in the field with you guys? Or do I have to stay here all the time?" Lance asked, it was something he genuinely wanted to know. After all, how cool would it be to get to travel and get to see real stories in action?

"Depends on how big it is, but yes, you'll probably come along with us a lot. I mean, how can you learn to be a journalist if you're not in the field?"

Lance's eyes started to sparkle more than they already were. "You think I could be a real journalist like you two?"

Shiro nodded. "Of course, we all have to start somewhere. Keith and I started here just like you are. I mean, you're starting later than we did, but that doesn't mean you're any less qualified. Some, like Keith, start early. Some, like me, start when they're expected to. And some start a little late, like you are. But we all end up in the same place one way or another. Allura values hard, dedicated workers. So as long as you're in that general guideline, you'll do just fine."

Lance was beaming at this point. This job was the best thing to ever happen to him, and this day just couldn't get any better than it already was.

Shiro looked at his watch to see the time. "Well, Keith and I usually get something to eat around this time. Why don't you come with us?"

"You really want me to come?" Lance asked.

"Of course! You're part of our team now."

Lance nodded. "Yeah! Actually, I am hungry. I just didn't want to interrupt the tour."

Shiro laughed. "Well then come on. Do you like Ramen? We usually go to a local place."

"I think I had it once with a friend, so, sure!" Lance smiled.

Shiro grabbed his bag. "Great! Let's get going then."

Lance followed after Shiro and Keith. The rest of the day became a blur to him. They ate their ramen and talked about themselves, Lance could remember that much. But after that, not much. And before long, he was opening the door to his apartment. He flopped down on his couch and started to squeal. He was so excited. He got to meet his favorite journalists, now gets to work with them, and he just spent his whole day with them. He almost couldn't wait for what would come next.


End file.
